Black Unicorn
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: Harry has to stay with Professor Snape for Christmas break. Secrets about Snape are revealed. 5th year. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Black Unicorn

Summery: Harry has to stay with Professor Snape for Christmas break. Secrets about Snape are revealed and jolly time insues. (This is 5th year, obviously this isn't going to go along with books 5-6. And Harry might be a little or really out of character cause I don't really like the in character Harry.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Severus, Harry, or any of the characters. I DO NOT!

* * *

"But Headmaster-!"

"Harry, this is the safest place you could ever be. Trust me, you'll be okay."

Harry looked at Dumbledor desperately. "Are you trying to torture me, Headmaster? Cause I'll tell you, it's working."

Albus looked at Harry tiredly, he had known from the start that it was going to be difficult. "Look, Harry. Everyone is going home for Christmas Break because the ministry . . . enforced us to do so. You are simply no longer safe with your Aunt and Uncle or the Weaslys or, the Grangers."

Harry was about to say something back, when Dumbledor interrupted him. "Please just try and be optimistic about this situation. And please be on your best behavior. Now," Albus stood and Harry followed, "we will end this discussion. You have just enough time to get your things and say goodbye to your friends."

Harry nodded in defeat and left the Headmaster's office. He didn't want to go to HIS house. It would be like walking to your death, and that's for sure! But it seemed impossible to avoid it. Harry walked begrudged up the ever changing stairs.

Severus looked at his watch. The boy was late. A new stream of people came out of the castle. He saw Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly come out, and wherever they were, yes, there was Mr. Potter. Severus waited a little longer. How long does it take to say goodbye? Finally Harry's friends waved and went to go get on the train. Harry then turned towards the Forbidden Forrest and started walking across the field, where Severus waited.

He didn't know how Albus had gotten him to take the little brat home with him. Severus was . . . okay with it, but he didn't know how Mr. Potter was going to take it. The boy was probably going to try and run away; of course, that wasn't exactly going to work. Severus shook his head gently and chuckled. Mr. Potter was going to have a heck of a surprise when he got to his professor's house.

Finally Harry was at the tree. Severus turned without saying anything and walked into the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed without question, only a little hesitation. High above them in his office, Albus shook his head, talking to himself-

"I hope you know what your doing old chap."

When they were a bit further into the forest, Severus stopped and knelled down by a little stream. Harry couldn't see what he was doing and he truthfully didn't want to know. Severus stood up and outstretched his hand to Harry, sitting there was a perfectly round, blue stone. Harry looked at the professor in confusion. He finally realized what it was for.

"Oh," Harry breathed, Severus rolled his eyes at what he thought was quite obvious. Harry went and reached for the stone, when he firmly grabbed it, there was a violent pull, and the world was passing his eyes like lightning.

Harry came to an abrupt halt, or was it the world? He fell on his butt in a patch of soft, light green grass. Harry looked around him, he was still surrounded by trees, but not the dark, death-like trees in the Forbidden Forest. These were pine trees, and the forest was light and jovial. There was a cold, fresh wind blowing frequently. Gray clouds stretched across the endless sky. There was a popping sound right next to Harry, he looked over to see what it was. The professor was standing there with an eyebrow raised looking down at Harry, he was also carrying Harry's suitcase. Snape dropped the suitcase and started walking. Harry soon got up and picked up his fallen suitcase, following the professor. Leaving the blue stone forgotten in the stream bed.

The trees were getting less dense, so Harry figured they were nearly out of this forest place. Professor Snape stopped and turned to Harry. "While here you will use absolutely no magic, understood?" Harry nodded, so Severus continued. "We'll be spending two weeks together, I would want you to at least act a little civilized. Without further ado," Severus stepped aside, "Welcome to my humble home." He outstretched his arm. Harry didn't move, he was still a little put off at that civilized comment, and had no idea what Professor Snape was doing. He just looked at his professor as if he were nuts, which he probably was. Severus looked up to the sky and held a sigh, he narrowed his eyes. "My patience is wearing thin, Mr. Potter." Harry snapped back into reality and pushed aside the branches.

Fields upon fields, acres upon acres, of rolling grass hills met his eyes. The sides of the fields were surrounded by forests. At the far end you could barely see smoke rising from a small town. On the edge of the forest right next to them, was a little cabin. It was one story, except for one room at the top. Smoke was rising from the kitchen chimney. On the side of it by the woodpile was a small barn.

A smile grew on Severus' face as he took a deep breath. He went around and in front of Harry, who was still gawking at the whole place. Severus looked over his shoulder, a friendly smirk replacing his warm smile.

"Welcome to Canada, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think. I'll give you imaginary brownies if you review! 


	2. Ch 2: Meet the Family

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making money

Note: You guys, I am so sorry about the really long delay. I have some excuses, but not many. Thank you guys soooo much for giving me all these awesome reviews. A billion cookies for all! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ch. Two: Meet the Family

Severus turned, walking to the front of the cabin, leaving Harry with goggling eyes and a mouth almost nearly touching the ground.

"Mr. Potter, are you coming?" Snape pocked his head around the cabin to look at Harry, an eyebrow raised. Harry snapped out of his reverie and ran to where Professor Snape waited. Severus nodded his head towards the forest, indicating Harry to look over in that direction. Harry turned around, realizing that in all the excitement and surprise he had dropped his suitcase. He hurried over and retrieved his luggage, running back. Professor Snape continued walking towards the front door until Harry's voice stopped him.

"Um, Professor? I would like you to call me by my name. I mean . . . if it isn't inconvenient for you or anything . . ."

Severus looked at Harry with a dull gaze. And instead of laughing, though he really wanted to, he turned around and opened the door. Inside the home was warm, with a homey feeling to it. Baking bread could be smelt throughout the house.

"You can leave your stuff right there, we'll show you to your rooms latter, Mr. . . . Err. . . Harry . . ."

Harry just shrugged and dropped his suitcase. He looked around while doing so. To his right was a small living room with an old piano in it. The hall they were in went down a little bit, another hall branched out to the left. At the end of the main hall was a normal sized kitchen: with a fairly large table, a potbelly stove in the corner, an old fashion oven on the left side, and a back door . . . in the back. The house was poorly lit, only one lantern burned on the kitchen table.

Severus cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hey, you guys . . . I'm home!" He waited a while, turning to Harry, "Just wait for a few minutes."

Harry wasn't disappointed either, after two minutes or so, loud footsteps could be heard above them. Loud shouts of little children were coming from the left hall. Suddenly rampaging children were racing down the hall towards them, three of them to be exact. Two boys, one roughly around the age of ten, the other around six, the last of the bunch of wild and ragging energy, was a little girl of four.

"Uncle Sevvy!" They all squealed in glee as they all latched themselves like leeches to Severus' legs. He swatted them away playfully, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the children. His eyes grew big and he exclaimed to the ten year old, "Oh my gosh, Skylar! Look how much you've grown. You already look like a strong, handsome young man!" Skylar beamed at the comment, that is, before the younger of the boys shoved him out of the way. Severus gave him a chastising gaze, but it was quickly replaced by astonishment. "Sean, your missing you two front teeth! When did that happen?" Sean gave a big smile, showing off his missing teeth.

"Yup, dey came out at dah beginning of December! I want dem to grow back for Christmas!"

"Is that all you want for Christmas, Sean?"

"Nope," he said simply. The two boys kept asking question upon questions. The little girl hung back in the shadows of the hall.

"Okay, okay. Lay off the questions for later." Severus gently pushed the boys aside, looking around. He finally spotted what he was looking for. "Come here, Susan." He softly invited, motioning the little girl to come forward. Severus stood her at arms length, examining her up and down. He gave a low whistle, "My, oh my Susan. You've turned into a young lady right before my eyes! Look at that beautiful smile of yours, oh and your hair! It's absolutely beautiful, much more better than your mothers', that's for sure!" Susan smiled shyly. "Come here and give your Uncle Sevvy a hug." Severus outstretched his arms, Susan ran into them, embracing Severus as if he were her life-saver. The little girls uncle returned the embrace, lovingly. He whispered something to her, she giggled, burrowing her head into his shoulder.

A pregnant woman came out from the left hall. Severus looked, this time he was really surprised. "Stella?" He stood, walking over to the woman named Stella, finally he gave her a warm embrace. He said with concern, "Why Stella, you look really tired. Why-" Severus then saw the protruding belly sticking out between them. He raised an eyebrow, "Stella?"

The older woman turned away, "It's a long story, Severus. I'll tell you later." Her expression begged him to drop the subject. He was about to continue, when a small hand tugged at his pants. Severus sighed and picked up Susan. He looked at the other kids, then turned his gaze to Harry.

"Stella, Skylar, Sean, Susan. This is Mr. Harry Potter, he's a student of mine. He'll be staying with us during Christmas." Severus turned to Harry, waving a hand at the little group stationed before him. "Harry, this is Stella, my older sister, her kids: Skylar, Sean, and Susan."

Harry smiled and waved, "Hello there."

"Hi Harwey," all the kids said in unison. Stella reached out and shook his hand.

"A pleasure, I'm sure, Mr. Potter." She smiled at Severus and continued, "Severus doesn't bring too many guests here, so we are honored by your presence. Lets see, the last guest who was over was that elderly man, Allen."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Albus, Stella his name is Albus."

"Ah, yes . . . yes it is." She nodded, remembering, "He was a nice fellow. Asked us if we were doin' well. He even made Susan smile. And let me tell you, that's rare."

All was silent for awhile. Everyone looking around and at each other. Stella clapped her hands together, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Harry. Children, lets go set the table." Both boys exclaimed in excitement, racing to the kitchen screaming, 'FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!' Susan walked alongside her mother, holding on to Stella's skirt and sucking her thumb.

Snape started following, but turned back to face Harry, "Well, come on," he turned back and headed into the kitchen. Harry sighed and followed grudgingly. This was definitely weird, but he could most likely live with it . . . hopefully.

Stella had barely taken the bread out of the oven, filling the room with a wonderful aroma. She turned around after putting the bread on a plate, then on the table, and addressed Harry. "You can just sit down at the table, in this chair by the end of the table . . . since you're a guest." she tapped a finer on a chair by the end of the table. A name was carved on each chair. The one Stella indicated had 'guest' carved on it. Harry sat down stiffly, watching everyone scurrying around the kitchen. He studied the other chairs surrounding the crammed table. Harry also noticed, with some surprise, that all the names in the family started with 'S'.

"Skylar," Severus said, coming back into the kitchen, "go fetch the rest of the family, dinner is ready." Severus pushed Skylar gently towards the door when he started complaining.

Stella turned around sharply and faced her son. Giving him a stern stare she announced, "Skylar, if you do not do what Uncle Severus has asked, you will get no spice cake." Skylar yelped in detest and dashed out the door. She turned slowly to Severus, her face softening. Severus knew that face, he turned around, oddly fascinated with something on the counter.

"You know, Severus," she started a-matter-of-factly, "you need to be more strict . . . less gentle. How am I going to raise these children to obey me? I'm like the bad guy whenever you're around." Harry almost snorted. Professor Snape . . . gentle?

Severus looked over his shoulder and gave Stella a pleading look, a look only she could see. "Stella, please-"

"I mean, you were raised on a farm, for goodness sakes! Severus, I just-"

The back door burst open. A crowd of dirty, sweaty, but happy people were trying to get into the door at the same time. Several exclaims of 'Severus!' were heard.

"Quiet!" Everyone stopped moving and talking. Only the rustle of Skylar squeezing between everyone was heard. "Now, everyone move aside and let me see my long lost son." No one moved. "Now!"

Everyone jumped and started shuffling to the side. Harry, for one, was absolutely petrified, this lady seemed to be the whip of the family. A tall, slender, but muscular woman meandered into the kitchen. She wore over-sized overalls, and was covered with dirt. But despite all the muck, she was still beautiful. Her skin had an olive tone, her lips were full and naturally deep red. Her long, black hair fell down her back in messy tangles.

The woman's deep blue eyes scanned the room, resting a little longer on Harry, then they turned to Severus. A warm smile broke out onto her face. She opened her arms out wide and went to Severus with a bear hug. Severus colored deeply.

"Ah, my lost lamb finally comes back to the fold." She looked at Severus carefully and kissed him on the forehead. Everyone in the room except Harry, Skylar, Sean, and Susan looked at Severus as if they were all going to burst out laughing. They started doing mock 'Awwwww's'. Severus turned another shade of red.

Then a man in the back pointed out the obvious, "This is disgusting Ma, it's ruining our appetites. Can we eat now?"

The mother turned around sharply, much like Stella did, and pointed a finger at the man. "Just you wait your, Samuel, just you wait yours. You better watch your back and lock you door at night. 'Cause when you least expect it, you'll find a big, wet kiss on your forehead!"

An older, more deep voice spoke next, "Ma, could we be introduced to this young man at the table?"

Harry blushed slightly when everyone turned their gazes to him. Severus used this chance to break away from his mother's embrace.

"Oh, um . . . well this is Harry Potter. He's a student of mine and will be staying with us for the holiday break." It was completely silent. The chirping of crickets could be heard as the temperature dropped. Someone coughed, another shuffled.

The maternal head of house looked around and finally clapped her hands, startling everyone, "Well isn't that nice?" She looked at Harry beautifully with her deep blue eyes. "Welcome to our home, Harry. Let me introduce the family." She stepped to the side so Harry could see the rest of the family.

She drew in a deep breath as she began. "Please line up when your name is called." She twisted around to Harry, "Don't you worry now, this is how we usually do stuff around here." She winked at him.

The mother straightened her overalls and cleared her throat, "Seth!" A buff man came to the front, his black hair had streaks of white and a mustache clung around his mouth. He had a hawkish nose, big, but not as bent as Severus'. He had hard features and his body stood erect, but in his black pools of eyes stretched endless years of experience, joy, and kindness.

"This is the head of our household, my husband." Pointing to herself, she continued, "M'name's Sabrina, and I am obviously the mother. Scott, you up next!" Scott looked identical to his father; excluding the graying hair and mustache. He had the aura of a soldier and glanced at Harry calmly. "Scott is the eldest of the siblings. Well . . . we might as well hurry up. Stella, you next; with the youngin's, of course." Stella gathered her children and stood next to Scott and smiled warmly at Harry. Stella had the resemblance of her father, but the slight form could not be mistaken, even with her pregnant belly. Skylar and Sean had brown hair, but Susan had unusual golden curls.

"Sapphire!" a pause, "Sapphire? Where in the heavens could that girls be?" Sabrina went off down the hall calling Sapphire's name.

Skylar escaped his mother's grasp and ran to the end of the kitchen, "Grandma, Sapphire went to town today, cain't you remember?"

Sabrina came back, tapping Skylar's head thoughtfully. Her face lit up, "That's right, said something about how her life here was drab, ran off in a huff, and said she'd be back tomorrow." She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, might as well move on. Samuel, you're the only one left." Samuel had short hair with blond streaks running through it; he looked less muscular than Scott and had freckles speckled across his nose. He had a mischievous look about him. "This is our second youngest, and our second biggest problem!"

Samuel grinned. They all stood there in silence, Harry for his part was confused. Professor Snape actually had a normal family? How could this be? He had always thought that Snape had lived alone and without family. This was just too weird.

Smoke drifted into the room. Stella pivoted around toward the oven, horror sketched on her face, "The chicken!"

Severus, who was the closest to it, hatched open the oven door and jerked the chicken out; with a yelp he took a cloth and thrust both on the table. He waved his red hand around. Samuel burst out laughing and mimicked Severus in his hand waving, until his mother scuffed him. Stella wove around to Severus and examined his hand.

Severus glared at her and pulled his hand protectively away from her, "It's fine, just a burn." He pulled a chair out and sat at the table, slouching.

Sabrina looked around, "Well, what are we waiting for? The world to end? Lets eat! Oh, and Severus . . . thank you for saving the chicken."

Everyone clambered to their seats. Samuel started snickering.

* * *

Okay, I'm having a little contest between all my stories. If one of my stories have the most reviews by July 25, I shall update that story first. So please give me lots of reviews, I really appretiate it. 

Also, I need some tips 1. How do you get your readers emotionally tied to to your characters? 2. For all the writers on fanfiction who update frequently, how do you update frequently? Please give me advice!

If everyone in this chapter seems a little out of character, just tell me. I will try to make it all more realistic, yeah. And I promise not to take forever on updating! You have my word.


	3. Ch 3: Stella

Note: You are the winners! With eleven reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all so much for all of your good advice, it really lifted me up. Hopefully you will all like this story and that I can make it the best it can be! This one isa little shorter, but I think it is very necessary to the story. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, I most definitely don't make money

* * *

Ch. 3: Stella

The floorboards creaked under Harry's weight as he tried to silently tip toe down the hallway. When he had asked Sabrina where the restroom was he was most surprised when the spiritedly woman pointed a delicate finger outside. By the time that Harry had returned, the house was silent. Sabrina was in the kitchen blowing out the lantern. Motioning to the sky outside, which was steadily getting darker, she had explained that the kids were out like a light, and the rest of the family was speedily following their example. With that, she patted Harry on the head, wished him goodnight, and quietly went into her room.

Try as he might, it seemed the whole house was creaking under every footstep he took. Everyone would surely wake up. Harry had decided early on that he would still have to observe Professor Snape's family before he made himself comfortable. True, dinner had been great, the whole family, Professor Snape excluded, were jabbering the entire time. It seemed that this was the perfect family. But they not only didn't talk about magic or Severus' job, they didn't talk about the wizarding world at all. Like it didn't exist or something.

There, there was his room. Right at the end of the hall. Almost there. Harry stopped suddenly, his body rigid. The sound of shuffling footsteps and the murmur of voices came from the room that he was standing right next to, the door was open just a crack. Curiosity got the better of him and slowly Harry crept up to the door.

"So, where is this new husband of yours that I never had the opportunity to meet?" Professor Snape's dark smooth voice softly drifted to Harry's ears.

"Well, if you had gone to our wedding, you wouldn't have to be asking questions!" Stella's voice was harsh.

"Stella, you know as well as I do what I meant. Where is your husband?"

"Please, Severus, I don't need an interrogation right now. No one pries into your life, so stop."

A sigh. "I'm not the one that falls for every guy I meet and then marries them all on a whim."

Stella's voice rose slightly, "Just because I've had two husbands that don't care a crap about me and my family gives you no right to accuse me!"

"Had? Are you saying this last guy you married, Bert-"

"Brandon."

"Brandon, Bert, whatever. You saying that the two of you are already divorced? It hasn't even been a year yet! I don't believe this! Stella, do you know how this is affecting your kids?"

"Of course I know! I'm not stupid, Severus! I surely wish my kids had a better life, but I guess with me as their mother, they're stuck here raisin' cattle and fatherless. Is that what you saying, Severus?"

"Well-"

"He got cold feet alright!" Someone moved, a window opened. "Once he found out that I was pregnant, he panicked, and we got divorced."

The room went silent, Harry shifted. This was definitely something he did not want to get caught hearing. Maybe he could just sneak down to his room now . . . Stella had started crying.

"I don't know what to do, Severus. My life is in shambles! The only thing keeping me together is my kids. They're starting to break away. Skylar will hardly listen to anyone, Sean is getting more violent, and Susan is getting more and more reclusive. I don't know what to do!"

Stella's sobs were muffled and the bed creaked.

"Shh, shh. Stella, Stella. Calm down and listen to the advice of you brother. You are not going to worry about any of this during the Christmas Break. You are going to have fun spending time with your whole family. You will relax and show your kids that you love them. Hey, it's Christmas."

Stella half sobbed, half laughed, "How did my little brother get so wise? It must come with your job. Okay . . . I'll try, Severus, I really will."

Footsteps started to become louder. Harry stepped away from the door and into the shadows. The door opened to reveal Professor Snape and Stella, who was sitting on the bed. Her face was red and pinched.

"Now, we should both get some sleep. Goodnight, Stella." Severus left the room.

"Goodnight, Severus . . . And thank you."

Harry held his breath and closed his eyes as Professor Snape went to the opposite side of the hall and up the stairs to the only bedroom up there. So close that Harry felt the slight stir of air on his arm.

Once Severus' footsteps receded Harry slowly let out a breath of wiped his brow. Straightening, he started for his bedroom. A gentle hand firmly gripped Harry's shoulder. A soft whisper pressed against his ear.

"Please come into my room, Harry."

Stella led Harry inside the soft glow of her room and sat him down in a chair. Harry looked down and fiddled his fingers. Stella was pacing the room slowly, straightening her hair and dress. Finally, she stopped and turned to Harry.

"You heard us talking, didn't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and then looked up, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Stella said before Harry could start. "Boys at your age are curious. And it's not like my life is a secret to anybody. Severus is just a little more concerned than others. But that's my little brother for you."

"I'm sorry for prying, but . . . what happened to your first husband?" Harry blushed and looked down.

Stella chuckled and sat down opposite of Harry. "It's okay, Harry. I will tell you." Stella paused awhile, looking out the open window. "He was a wonderful man. He had a good paying job and we moved to the city. He loved children and wanted to have lots." She shook her head and smiled sadly, "I guess I just really didn't know him. Severus didn't like him from the start and tried to discourage it. We were married for six wonderful years, blessed with two strong boys. It was the happiest time of my life."

Stella wiped some tears away, "Then during the summer of the seventh year, I was raped and got pregnant with the rapper's baby. My husband was horrified and demanded that I get an abortion. But this soon-to-be baby was a human being just like everyone else. She deserved a chance to live." Stella shook her head and sighed, "Then Susan came into the world, a crop of golden hair on top of that angel face. She was the most precious thing to me, even if she didn't look like the rest of the family. But when Susan reached the age of two, my husband's life had turned for the worse: he was out of a job, relations with his family were horrible, and he started drinking.

"He started venting his anger and frustration in the most horrible way: by beating my little Susan. This continued for a year until Severus stepped in and sent my husband to jail. We go divorced and I have never seen him since. Severus spent the next few months helping Susan to recover. He knew exactly, if not more, of what Susan had gone through. He got her talking a little bit and since then, Susan has trusted no other man, except Severus."

Stella yawned and ran a hand over her face. "I'm so sorry I had to tell you such a sad story. But now you must go to bed. Tomorrow we are all going out to pick a Christmas tree." Stella gently pushed Harry out of her room, "Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Next Chapter: Searching for Christmas trees! 


	4. Ch 4: Tree of Christmas Spirit

Note: Okay guys, I'm super duper sorry for not updating for four months. I don't really have an excuse except that school has been so busy. Also, I really expected more reviews, but maybe I'm being too greedy, but it does help me a whole lot if I know people are actually reading and enjoying my story. Another thing, I know last chapter was short, so will a lot of other chapters until chapter 7 I think. Another thing (I know this is a really long note), I'm going to try to get this story done by Christmas, so that means I'll be updating practically every day this week. Please still review every chapter. I know that it might not be as enjoyable when I just plop it all on in one week, but it's Christmas, so yah. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't make money.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Tree of Christmas Spirit

"Come, come. Everyone gather together so that we can go! Sean, your boots are on the wrong feet. Someone grab the blanket, oh and the basket. Get the basket! Come on, it is getting late. Here Harry, use this coat, it's a bit nippy outside. Lets go! We're going, we're leaving all stragglers!"

Sabrina was yelling at the top of her voice, shoving everyone nearby out the door. Harry almost tripped on Sean as he was pushed out. He stood there in the afternoon sunlight, adjusting the huge coat that was handed to him. Stella stepped out, gathering her children together. She glanced up at Harry and smiled. Harry quickly looked away. He was still a little ashamed for eavesdropping on hers and Professor Snape's conversation, even though she said it was all right.

Soon the whole family was outside bumping into each other and grumbling. It was time to go tree hunting.

Little white puffs floated to the sky as the hot air escaped from individual mouths. Frost covered everything, but was slowly disappearing as the small winter sun rose. Birds chirped among the pines as they were entering the forest. A little way in Seth stopped the group, looked around, and stroked his mustache.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do this. We'll split up into three groups, and go into three different directions. If you think you've found the perfect tree, mark it and come back here. Okay, so Sam and Stella along with myself shall go on ahead while . . ."

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Susan?" Severus pointed out a tall, skinny blue spruce. Susan made a slight face and shook her head. Severus laughed and turned to Harry, "What about you Harry?"

Harry studied the tree, taking in every detail, "I agree with Susan. It just doesn't seem quite right."

Professor Snape nodded and kept on walking, Susan was right on his heels. Harry sighed and followed. It was just his luck that he was put in his Professor's group. It probably could've been worse.

The cold, clean air sliced through his throat every time he breathed and the damp from the foliage around them had started sinking into his old shoes. Even though Sabrina had given him a huge coat, Harry hadn't stopped shivering since he was shoved outside.

A tree branch hit him in the face.

After dodging another branch, Harry stopped to catch his breath. He studied his most hated teacher. Last night Stella described him as a kind and caring little brother. Harry still could not picture Professor Snape as someone kind, memories of years of suffering by Snape's hand held him back from exploring the idea. Still, Harry admitted that he really didn't know his professor.

Lost in thought Harry almost bumped into Severus, who had stopped at another tree. The professor put his hands on his hips and turned around to his small group.

"How about this tree?"

Susan smiled and nodded. Harry looked at it for awhile. It was a pretty good-looking pine tree. He smiled and also nodded.

Severus slouched and walked toward it, "Finally." He quickly tagged it and they started off.

Susan tugged at her uncle's pants. He stopped and looked down questionably. Susan motioned him to come closer to her. Kneeling, Severus leaned forward. Unconsciously Harry leaned forward as well.

In a soft and wispy voice Susan whispered, "Are we going to see the unicorns today Uncle Sev?"

Severus smiled and picked up Susan, "Not today my little angel. Maybe next week."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he pretended not to have heard. Slowly he followed the dark figure through the forest.

* * *

"Well, we have looked and seriously considered every marked tree, after much time your mother and myself have picked this years tree."

Sabrina and Seth held each others hands, smiling happily. No one said anything as they waited with anticipation. Birds chirped in suspense and an icy breeze blew through the forest.

"Can we hurry up? My butt is freezing to death." Sam whined, hopping from one foot to the other.

Scott elbowed Sam just as Sabrina glared at her son. She sniffed, "Fine." Sabrina turned to her husband, "Honey, don't you do the honors."

Seth coughed and smiled. He opened up his arms and turned toward the tree behind him. "This is the tree!"

Everyone studied if for awhile and nodded their heads. They were all pleased with the choice. All the men got out their axes and started chopping down the tree in synchronization.

As they walked out of the forest, toward a picnic spot, Skylar nodded his head and smiled while looking at the tree. "That's definitely the tree of Christmas Spirit." He said to no one in particular. Harry paused and considered Skylar's words, he had never really thought about a tree that way.

* * *

"Harry, sweetie, can you help me please?" Sabrina asked a she saw Harry heading to his room.

Harry glanced up and saw Sabrina balancing a stack of plates and cups. He quickly went over to her and grabbed the plates. Sabrina smiled and motioned Harry to put the plates on the table. Harry did so.

"So Harry, how's your first day here? Nice, I hope."

Harry nodded and looked around, "It's been . . . interesting. I've never stayed in a home for Christmas since I started school."

"Oh, well then, I'm as sure as glad that you came to stay with us. My, when I was in school I don't think I would ever want to spend a holiday with a teacher and their family. You and Severus must be good buddies."

Harry looked down and blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, er . . . I guess."

Sabrina looked at Harry and laughed, "I know, I know. My son is not the easiest to get along with. He closes off to people, even his family." Sabrina looked down sadly, "I blame myself for that. But really, Harry, he acts mean and cold, like he hates every breathing thing in the world. But that's just it, an act. I bet my penny's wager that he likes you just fine. Severus is really a good person once you look past the facade. I'm sorry, this probably isn't helping you much."

Harry looked at Sabrina thoughtfully. Could it be that Professor Snape was a decent guy who just needed a good friend to help him along the way? Harry thought some more. Nah. Snape had tortured him for a good four years and had enjoyed every bit of it. That just wasn't the normal way to make friends.

"Oh, Harry, sweetie, could you be a pie for me and help the guys out in the field tomorrow? We're bringing in the rest of the late harvest and preparing the fields for winter."

Harry shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

See. Short. But I hope you still liked it. Please review, it means a whole lot to me.

Next Chapter: Someone comes home. Hard work. Mysteries!


	5. Ch 5: Truly a Mystery

Note: Hopefully the story is getting more interesting and intense! More and more is going to be added on to make the story real juicy! Again, I appreciate all reviews. There will be more Severus and Harry, but I need to set some things up before I get to bonding stuff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't make money.

* * *

Chapter Five: Truly a Mystery

Harry watched detachedly the motes of dust dance in between the veils of sunlight. He had never felt this much at peace any one time of his life that he could think of. For the moment all his cares were far away at Hogwarts and all that mattered was facing the chilly air outside his coffin of warm blankets. The thought of another day with the Snape family brought a smile to Harry's lips. Today was going to be another different, exciting day.

In a spurt of energy, Harry jumped up and quickly put on his clothes. He huffed and hopped around in the cold. By the time he was done, Harry was warmed and ready to face the day. He opened the door and looked into the hall, it was all clear-

The front door banged open, "Hay everybody! Guess who's home! I betcha all missed me!"

"Sapphire! You no good excuse for a daughter, where in the heaven's name were you? Ya not only missed your brother's first night back home, but you also missed our annual tree huntin' day!"

Harry looked around the corner curiously, but cautiously. There, in the doorway was a peculiar looking woman. Her hair was black, cropped short and sticking out in all directions. Blue and purple streaked her hair randomly. Her face was long and pointed, like an elves' and had heavy, dark make-up enhancing her beautiful features. Multiple piercings lined her ears and strange baubles dangled from them. She was tall and slender. A tight, black blouse was covering part of her torso, where you could see a dragon tattoo. Tight, black pants were obviously made to make her curves more noticeable. The bottoms were torn along with some holes all along the length of the pants. Shiny, black heavy leather boots looked much too big for her. A long trench coat finished the outfit, which was also black. Her most noticeable feature, though, were her dark blue eyes which had a gem-like look to them.

Sapphire.

Sapphire's face lit up, "Severus is home? This is wonderful! Where is he? Out back? Tokay, thanks mom."

Sapphire headed quickly for the back when she saw Harry. She froze and looked at him critically. She pointed a thumb at him, "Who in all the ding dong world are you?"

Sabrina hurried over, her face red from anger. She lightened up immediately, "Oh, sweetie. This is Harry Potter, he's one of Severus' students. He's staying Christmas break with us. Isn't it nice?"

Sapphire glared down her nose at Harry, "What are you? Some creepy orphan who likes to spend holidays with teacher?"

Harry was so shocked and scared that no words came out of his mouth. In the mean time, Sabrina's horrified expression turned into one of anger. She cuffed her daughter and dragged her into the kitchen. "How dare you! Harry is a guest in our home and very well liked by the rest of the family! And Severus explained to us that Harry is here for safety reasons. Why, how could I have raised such an insolent child?!"

Sabrina turned to Harry and said sharply, "Harry, go out and help in the fields!"

Harry didn't argue and he was quickly out the door. He had never seen such a terrifying woman!

* * *

"Here Harry my lad, take a hold of this rope and pull it tight for me." Seth tossed a heavy corded rope to Harry across the large expanse of baron land, the brown, dirty tarp going with it. Harry heaved it taut and then staked the rope into the hard ground.

Seth walked over to Harry and slapped him hard on the back, "Well boy, you sure would've made a good farmer. Look at that, we only have two more to do!" Seth smiled, his eyes twinkling. He looked down at Harry and gave him a torn piece of rope, "Would you do me a favor, Harry. Could you put this in the barn and bring back another full rope? There's a good lad."

Harry took the rope and searched out the barn. He started running toward it, when he saw a lone figure. Harry went towards him. The rope could wait.

"Hello Professor!"

Severus turned around and raised an eyebrow at his student's peculiar mood. Harry walked up lightly, standing next to Severus.

Harry looked up, "I was wondering, Professor. Why doesn't your family use magic? Wouldn't it make their job easier and faster?"

Severus looked out across the hills and didn't acknowledge Harry's question for awhile. He started slowly, "Mr. Potter, some techniques . . . some things are better than magic. The wizarding world depends too much on magic. It's all they ever think of. They miss the most simple and precious things because they don't think it is such." There was a pause, "This is one of the most valuable lessons you'll learn your entire life, Mr. Potter. I hope you listened."

With that, Severus turned and headed for the fields. Harry watched him go, puzzled. He looked down at the broken rope in his hands and headed for the barn. That was just like Professor Snape to answer like that!

* * *

"Three, two, one . . . upsidasie! Whew! I'd say that is one heavy bale of hay. Lets have a bit of a break, shall we, Harry?"

The boy beside the man nodded eagerly. As they sat down on a bale of hay, Harry looked about the barn. This was the first one he'd ever been in, and needless to say, it was pretty cool. Most of the work for the day had been rushed because of the sudden coming storm. The winds had picked up remarkably fast, and it was even colder than it was before. Harry, along with Scott, were finishing up in the barn, while Seth and Severus finished outside.

Harry glanced up and studied Scott. He was an alright guy once you started talking to him. He was strict and proper, something just didn't seem right though. Harry had pondered on it the whole time he had started working in the barn. And finally, it came to him. Scott looked exactly like Seth, the one thing he lacked was his father's twinkling eyes.

One thing was for sure, the Snape family were puzzles. It would take Harry forever to figure them out. He could ask Professor Snape about his family, but why risk it. Who knows Snape's reaction to questions like that.

"So, Scott, don't you think your little brother's absence all year and summer is a little weird for a teacher?" Harry was fishing for answers, hopefully it wasn't noticeable.

Scott cocked his head and looked at Harry sideways, "Not really. I mean, Severus teaches over somewhere in Europe, so he can't really afford to fly from there to here all the time. Besides, Severus said he has been participating in a study in the recent past years. He's a big boy, and he can take care of himself. At least someone has moved out of the house and has made a living for himself."

Harry nodded, "So how exactly did he become a student in England?"

Scott's face turned to stone and he said flatly, "That story is not for me to speak of."

With that Scott stood up and grabbed a bucket of oats. He handed it to Harry and picked up another one, walking off. Harry quickly followed.

"Come on, lets get this done, so that we can beat Pa and Severus, and also beat this storm that's brewing."

Harry went over to the stalls filled with animals. This mystery surrounding his Professor and his family was truly puzzling. Maybe if he asked everybody in the family, he could piece it together. Harry couldn't wait to go back to Howarts and tell Ron and Hermione about this!

With that, Harry smiled and dug full force into his work. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could bask in the warmth of the cabin.

* * *

So, even though you reviewed the last chapter, I really want to know what you think of this one also. The next update will be on Monday, hopefully. I'm really super busy right now.

Next Chapter: Let it Snow!


	6. Ch 6: Snow Angel

Note: Again! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all soooo much for your reviews, it really helped me, you have no idea. I'm very pleased with this next chapter. And be grateful cause I lost sleep over this! So here it is, have fun!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money

* * *

Chapter Six: Snow Angel

Severus ate his breakfast quietly as other milled about softly and whispered excitedly. He ignored them and concentrated on his meal. Nothing beat his families cooking, not even Hogwarts. It was a shame he had never gotten the knack of cooking. A regret among many. With that he took another bite.

Sam came into the kitchen, snatching Sapphire's muffin just as she was about to eat it, and continued to his spot next to Severus. Sapphire's expression turned grim and her face red. Before anything happened, though, Severus stealthily stuck out a foot. Within a few seconds Sam was lying flat on his face with a muffin smashed into it, Sapphire burst into laughter and came over to her fallen brother.

"You're such a loser, Sam! Serves you right, though. That's what you get for being such a prig!" She looked at Severus with mirth and appreciation, "Thanks Sev, you always were a master of revenge!" With that she ruffled Severus' hair, grabbed another muffin, and went to her room.

"Sapphire, come back here and get more to eat! You need more abstinence than just a puny muffin!" Sabrina waved a doughy spoon after the retreating form of her daughter.

"Didn't you know, Ma, that's Sapphire's new diet:" Sam growled, scowling and wiping muffin remains off his face, "eat as little as humanly possible."

Sabrina shook her head and went back to cooking. Severus continued eating, the scene not fazing him a bit. He looked over at Sam and looked quickly back at his food, stifling a laugh.

Sam looked sharply at him, "What?"

Severus mumbled something into his food.

Sam turned his full attention to his little brother, "What?!"

Severus stood up and patted his brother on the shoulder as he started cleaning up his dishes. He chuckled, "Sam . . . you have a blueberry on your forehead."

Sam started rubbing his forehead furiously. Sabrina came over to Severus, "How'd ya sleep last night, Severus?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

Sabrina sighed and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. Sam's voice drifted to them, "Awwww, precious!" A few seconds later a glob of dough flew across the room and splattered on Sam's face.

He screeched, furiously rubbing the sticky food off his face.

Severus was on his way out of the kitchen, when Seth came in and stopped his son, "Good morning, Severus! How did you sleep last night? Better, I hope!"

Severus stared at his father, his expression clearly saying, 'You have got to be joking!' He didn't answer, but stepped aside to allow his father to pass. Seth gave him a stern look, but moved to go get breakfast.

Severus tried again to get out when he was almost run over by Skylar, who ran into the room, breathless. He was hopping, skipping, and jumping all over the place. He went over to his Grandmother and tugged on her skirt.

"Guess what, guess what!"

Sabrina acted all flustered up, "What? What?!"

"It snowed last night! There's loads and loads of snow everywhere! Can I go play in it? Can I?"

Sabrina shook her head, "Not right now, Skylar. You have to eat breakfast and you're not even properly dressed!"

Skylar shook his head and his face scrunched up, "I don't care! I wanna go now!" With that he turned and bolted for the door with Sabrina's cries following.

Severus successfully picked up Skylar before he reached the door. Skylar before he reached the door. Skylar started kicking and struggling. Severus held firmly and whispered forcefully, "Skylar, you listen to me. You better stop struggling before you get belted by Grandpa, you hear? Now you listen to me good, boy, I don't know where you picked this kind of behavior, but it better stop. You're giving your momma and the rest of the family more grief than they need. You always, always, listen to your Grandma and especially your ma. Do you understand, Skylar?"

Skylar nodded sullenly, his shoulders slumped, "I understand, Uncle Sev."

Severus nodded, put Skylar gently down, and knelled to look his nephew in the eye. "What did you do wrong, Skylar?" He asked gently, cupping the little boy's chin.

"I didn't obey Grandma."

"Okay, good. Don't do it again, Skylar. Now come here and give me a hug."

Skylar rushed to Severus, becoming lost in his Uncle's embrace, "Now," Severus stood up, "Go help your Grandmother in the kitchen."

With that Skylar zipped off happily.

* * *

It was cold. So very cold. The wind was fierce and stinging. He could barely see. Phantoms floated in and out of his view. It was cold. Why was it so cold? Something wet was seeping through his clothing. He was aching all over. Where were they? Were they close, far? Would they attack here? Would they attack there? Would they attack? Had anyone survived? He was alone, so alone. It was cold.

His only companion was the boy slouched against the icy wall. His breathing short and haggard. He shook that boy gently, and the boy looked up at him, desperation swirling in his eyes. This was their only chance. Their last stand.

The man counted to three and both shot up and jumped over the wall of ice, yelling triumphantly. They ran into the storm.

Severus and Harry dodged the flying snowballs with expertise. Both were making progress towards their main goal. Capture the other side's fortress. It was snowing heavily and it was near impossible to run waist-deep in the snow. Several snowballs hit Harry, he dropped down and was soon overcome by their adversary. Wild whoppings and cries echoed all around, but Severus did not lose sight of his goal.

He was only a couple steps away from the enemies fortress when a snowball pegged him in the head. He dropped where he was at, like he was dead or dying. Severus stretched his hand out, his fingers brushing his one goal. Then slumped into the snow.

Light, little fingers touched his and slowly they went to his face. Cupping and lifting his head into the small lap. Severus opened an eye to see Susan's worried little face hovering over his. He smiled and reached up, brushing her face.

"My little angle," he whispered, "here to save me."

Susan giggle and kissed Severus on the forehead. Immediately he jumped up and picked Susan up with him. He tossed her in the air and laughed.

"I'm alive! This little angel here just brought me back from my eternal slumber!"

Sam chucked a snowball at Severus, "Hay, that's no fair. None of us got to come back form the dead!"

Scott shook his head, helping Harry up, "It doesn't matter, we've won anyway."

Sapphire smiled happily, "Man, I really pegged you good, Severus!"

"Yes, and it's time you all came back inside before you really die! You all have been playing out in the snow all day!" Sabrina shouted from inside the house.

Everyone moaned, but started making the trek back. Severus patted Harry on the shoulder, "Good job, we almost beat them this time."

Severus caught a surprised glance from his student. He just ignored it and kept on walking. That boy would never learn!

* * *

The tree was beautiful. It shone gold and sparkled in the dim lamp light. It was the second biggest thing in the living room, besides the piano. Harry put on more tinsel. He glanced over at the little girl next to him who was also putting tinsel on the tree.

Harry didn't know he should speak to her, but it was worth a shot. "Do you like the tree, Susan?"

Susan gave Harry a startled look and inched away a little.

Harry decided to try again, "I think you look very beautiful tonight, Susan."

With that she blushed and moved a little bit more.

"My name is Harry. Can you say Harry? Har-ry. Like that. Harry."

Susan looked at Harry for awhile and then moved to the opposite side of the tree where neither could see the other. Harry sighed.

Someone chuckled behind him.

Harry turned around to see the retreating figure of his Professor.

Great.

* * *

Again, please please please review! The next update will be in a couple of days.

Next Chapter: All (or almost all) is revealed!


	7. Ch 7: Little Child of Light and Happines

Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! This is a pretty long chapter. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money

* * *

Chapter Seven: Little Child of Light and Happiness

The small town was rolling into view just as they were rising to the top of the hill. The cold, crisp wind rushed by them and the new fallen snow reflected back the light form the sun with majestic brilliance. The sky was a fathomless deep blue with no clouds to obscure the heavens.

The sleigh glided along the snow and started its descent toward the town among the woods. The sleigh was jammed pack with Snapes and one Potter. Seth and Sabrina sat in the front with the kids, guiding the horses. While in the back Sam, Sapphire, Stella, and Harry were squished together. There couldn't possibly be any room left in the sleigh, so Scott and Severus held on to the back of the sleigh while standing on one of the runners.

Tree branches whipped by as the path narrowed. They had started out early that morning, crossing the wide open fields of white to the opposite edge of the vast clearing. For a couple hours they had been singing carols, and needless to say, Sapphire was the only good singer in the entire group. Soon, caroling lost its zeal and everyone started drifting off to sleep. Now they just sat there, talking a little, staring ahead with anticipation.

For today they were going Christmas shopping!

They came to a gentle stop at the beginning of the quaint town. Everyone scrambled out, stretching and wiggling around. Sabrina started giving everyone money and instructions. When her back was turned Severus stealthily gave Susan his coins.

"Okay, everyone! We're goin' to be here all day so that ya'll have plenty of time to get what you need. The youngin's need to pair up with an adult. Come back for lunch. When it gets dark is when we're leaving, so no dilly dallying!"

The town had a cute, old feeling to it, Harry surmised. The houses were humble cabins with smoke drifting out the chimneys. Children chased and threw snowballs at each other. The streets must've had the whole town mingling in and out of shops. Christmas carols drifted over the droning of voices. Plumb little snow birds skittered across the ground, plucking at food lying forgotten.

Harry and Sam set out together. It seemed Sam knew the perfect places to get gifts. Harry was constantly looking around in wonder at the beautiful muggle presents, who would've known? Harry figured he should get a little something for everyone since the took him in for Christmas. What should he get his Professor? Harry felt awkward just thinking about it.

Sam nudged him and pointed over to the other side of the street. Harry looked. There was Seth and Sabrina . . . kissing under a mistletoe. Sam had explained at the beginning of the day that if they saw a Snape, they needed to throw snowballs at him or her. It was tradition. They had already gotten Sapphire, Stella, and Scott, while Professor Snape and the kids had gotten them. Now it was time to get two more.

Along with their kiss, Seth and Sabrina got two more surprises. Two icy cold snowballs. Sabrina yelped and turned to see two familiar forms prancing away, laughing.

Sam and Harry went into a store to catch their breath and see if they were being pursued. No sign of Seth or Sabrina.

Sam patted Harry on the back, "You're almost as good as Sapphire! Too bad we didn't see Severus, man that sure was a heck of a lotta snow!"

Harry grinned and checked to see if he still had all of his purchases. He still had to get something for Ron and Hermione. Pausing, Harry thought of his two best friends. What were they doing right now? Probably playing tricks and games, gorging themselves, having fun . . . Still, Harry looked around him and grinned, not as much fun as he was having!

Sam nudged him, "I think we better get outta here."

Harry looked around for the first time. Lingerie was hanging on walls and racks, female manikins scantily dressed, jewelery and perfume on the front counter, the suffocatingly sweet scent permeating every little thing. Harry went red and averted his eyes.

"Come my little ward, before you're scarred for life." Sam pulled Harry out of the store, before the female employees could advance on them.

As they walked aimlessly around town, Harry looked up at Sam, "What do you think would be a good present for Severus?"

Sam stopped suddenly and slowly looked down at Harry, a wicked grin forming, "Come on!" Sam cried, grabbing Harry's forearm and dragging him off.

What Sam pointed out as they reached their destination made Harry collapse in the snow laughing his head off. He bought it immediately and Harry hopped that Professor Snape wouldn't kill him for this!

* * *

The sun was setting behind the trees and the air suddenly got chillier. People were meandering back to their cozy homes for dinner. The calls of night creatures pierced through the somewhat foggy air. Today had been exhausting, but also relaxing.

Severus tightened the coat around him. The ride home would not be pleasant. But then again, he was use to unpleasantness. The day had gone by productively, even pleasurably. Especially when the kids and himself had dumped a whole rooftop of snow on Sam and Harry!

Severus checked on the kids again. Susan and Sean were snuggled together in the front next to their Grandfather. Susan smiled at him. Now where did Skylar run off to again? And there he was, climbing trees . . . again. Severus walked over to him.

"Come on Skylar! Lets get you settled in the sleigh so that we can get going. Here, just jump into my arms!"

Skylar looked stubbornly at his uncle and shook his head.

Severus sighed and rubbed his head, "Please, Skylar, lets not go over this again. Just come down."

Just as it looked like Skylar was going to stay up there his whole life, he giggled and launched himself at Severus, knocking both to the hard snowy ground.

"Okay, Skylar . . . Skylar, please get off of me and go hop into the sleigh next to your brother and sister."

Skylar jumped up and ran to the sleigh, but didn't get in.

Soon the rest of the family arrived at the sleigh, talking and arguing.

"I thought you said we needed to be here right when it was getting dark, Ma?" Scott said playfully, climbing into the back.

Sabrina put her hands on her hips, "I met up with Rebecca, you know we haven't seen each other for a longtime . . . we got to talking . . ."

"Well, no matter, lets get going!" Seth yelled from the sleigh.

Severus looked around, two family members were missing. He turned to Sabrina, "Mother, where's Sam and Sapphire?"

Stella answered him, "Since Mom was taking so long, they decided to stay here and party the night away. Sapphire will probably try and look for that boyfriend of her."

Sabrina shook her head, "That man is going to get her in trouble some day, I just know it!" She turned around, "Okay, is everybody ready?"

"Not ye mother. Skylar, get in the sleigh," Stella shouted.

Skylar shook his head and stomped his foot, "No! I want to stay here with Sam and Sapphire. I want to!"

Stella got out of the sleigh and marched over to Skylar, "Now, Skylar, I won't have anymore of this! You obey me and get into the sleigh, now!"

Stella reached for Skylar, but he danced away and bolted for town, disappearing in the falling snow.

"Skylar!"

Before anyone could do anything, Severus sprinted back toward town, he was gone in a flash.

Severus ran with all his might and the houses and shops sped by him, the few remaining people outside gave him weird looks. He didn't care. Finally, he saw Skylar's panting form by a fountain, in a deserted square. Before Skylar even realized what was happening, Severus had him by the arms, Shaking him slightly.

Skylar was frightened, he had never seen his uncle this mad before.

"Now you listen to me, boy," Severus whispered, his voice soft and menacing, "This is the last time. I will take no more of your cheek. I've warned you before. And now since you don't have a Pa, I'm going to have to punish you myself."

Skylar cried out as he was thrown across his uncle's knee, pants pulled down, and a sharp pain stinging his behind. The spanking kept going until Skylar was sure he was going to die. Tears were streaming down his face and he kept repeating how sorry he was.

Finally Severus stood him up and looked him right in the eye. His uncle's eyes were full of black fury, and it scared him.

"Now you listen to me, boy. Your momma has enough to deal with, without having that tongue of yours flapping carelessly around. It's Christmas and for once in your life you could think of someone besides yourself! I expected you to be the man of your family, to take care of them, but you have let me down. Do you hear me, boy?!" Severus shook him some more.

By this time Skylar was terrified and speaking incoherently, "Y-y-yes, Un-uncle Sev-severus! I-I-I'm so-sorry! I-I won't d-do it a-again!" With that Skylar slumped to the ground balling and babbling.

Severus just sat there, frozen. Images from long ago flashed through his mind. Horrorific nightmarish memories from his tortured childhood. He had just acted like one of them. What had he done? Slowly he looked at the terrified child in the snow, as if he was in a trance.

He shook his head sadly and knelt down by the poor little thing, he touched Skylar's shoulder, Skylar flinched and inched away, "Oh, Skylar," Severus whispered in a soft, gentle, but broken voice, "What have I done?"

"Skylar, come here."

Skylar looked up at Severus, he expected a slap, verbal onslaught, but what eh saw were two dark, sad pools sparkling and spilling over. Slowly, he inched over and embraced his uncle. Wanting desperately to be comforted.

"Oh, Skylar. I am so sorry about what I said. It was mean, cruel, and childish of me. I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you . . . because I do, very much. What you did was bad, but you didn't deserve all that spanking . . . will you ever forgive me?"

Skylar looked up and smiled, shakily, "I forgive you, Uncle. I would never be able to hate you, never. I'm so-sorry about what I did and I promise to be good." Skylar embraced Severus again, his voice muffled, "I love you."

They just sat there for awhile, until Severus realized how freakin' cold her was. He looked down at the shivering little boy in his arms, "How 'bout we get going? I'm sure everybody is really worried about us."

Severus picked up Skylar and started walking.

"Nah. They probably already left!"

Severus chuckled, "Probably."

When they arrived at the sleigh, Stella gave them a worried look Skylar jumped into the front, while Severus squeezed into the back. Seth lighted all the lanterns and Sabrina turned on the flashlight. Soon they were encompassed in the dark.

The ride home was quiet and gloomy. Nobody talked. Nobody sang. The air was impossibly cold, and the ride was impossibly long. Halfway there, though, most everyone was asleep.

* * *

Harry was about to turn off the light when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he whispered.

Sabrina's head popped into the room, "Do you want some hot chocolate, Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

Sabrina closed his door and tip toed next to his bed, putting the steaming mug on the nightstand. She patted Harry on the head and was prepared to leave, when Harry stopped her.

"Sabrina, why did Professor Snape go to school in England?"

Sabrina froze with her hand on the doorknob, she turned slowly to see Harry's pleading face.

"Please, Sabrina, I must know."

Sabrina sighed and sat down stiffly on the edge of Harry's bed. Straightening out the wrinkles in her dress, she sat there staring into space, into a time long gone. "I guess . . . the best place to start is a little before Severus was born . . . I was terribly bad times on the farm, and we had so many children, with one more on the way. Scott and Stella were old enough to be of some use on the farm, but we couldn't afford to keep sustaining all our kids. I got a job in town, but it wasn't enough. So . . . so we kind of gave our two younger kids up for adoption. But it wasn't really that, what it was was a family would take a child and raise him or her 'till we could support them ourselves."

Sabrina looked down, "It was the hardest part of my life, I think. Sapphire went to a family in California, and Samuel was lucky enough to go to a family just in time.

"When Severus was born, we barely had enough. I thought I would have to give up my newborn right then and there, but the bank was kind enough to give us another loan. It was only when Severus was six that I had to give him away. He was such a little angel, so full of light and life. He loved everything and everybody . . . the Elddir's, that was their name, took great interest in my little boy. They were such nice folk, young and newlywed , rich too. I thought my little Severus would have a bright and loving future with them. They said they had to move to England for a business opportunity, but they would let Severus come visit in the summer."

She shook her head and a tear rolled down her lovely face, "That was the last time I saw my little boy happy, loving, and so full of life."

She wiped her tears, but they kept flowing, "Each summer I could see little changes in him. He never smiled, he hated being touched, he hated everything. He was drawn back and would talk less and less to us. His visits were shorter.

"Finally, when Severus was fifteen-years-old we were financially stable. All my kids came back to me . . . except Severus. He said he had started advanced schooling and couldn't leave in the middle of it. By then I knew something was wrong.

"Even after he graduated, he stayed over there, saying he was touring Europe. I hadn't seen him since he was fourteen. I could never get a hold of the Elddirs, which puzzles me to this day.

"So when we heard Severus had gotten a teaching job at where he went to school, we thought we could never see our little boy again."

It was difficult for Sabrina to talk now, "One day, we got a visit from Severus' employer, Albus. He explained . . . everything. How the Elddirs were actually top criminals over in England. How they abused and tortured my baby. How Severus was doing a little better now, but he would never be the same. Albus promised us that Severus would come by sometime soon, he promised us that he would look after Severus as if he was he own."

Sabrina looked over at Harry, she was broken, like a mother who has lost her child, "Severus never smiles and laughs like he use to when he was a little boy. Sometimes I pray for that little boy to come back. Why? Why did that happen to the happiest, most innocent child on Earth?"

Sabrina broke down in sobs, like her very soul was being wrenched out. Harry didn't know what to do. How do you comfort a woman who had lost a child, only to get him back broken and dying inside? Surely there was no greater sorrow than that of a mother's for her child. Harry was truly horrified, sure, he had been abused, but not like this.

Sabrina calmed down and looked at Harry kindly, "Severus is doing much better now, I'm sure of it. But there is this deep sadness in his eyes that has never gone away . . . and it breaks my heart each time I look into them."

Harry didn't say anything, a simple 'I'm sorry' didn't seem antiquate enough.

Sabrina sighed and stood up, "I better let you get some sleep. It's only one more day 'till Christmas Eve! Good night, dear."

"Good night, and . . . thank you."

Sabrina smiled, "You're welcome, Harry." She turned to leave, when she paused and looked at Harry, "I know that little child of light is still in Severus somewhere."

With that, she left and Harry blew out the light. The night seemed much darker.

* * *

Please review! Merry Christmas! 


	8. Ch 8: Black Unicorn

Note: Not much to say. I hope you enjoy. I don't think I'll be able to finish by tomorrow. I'm just going to enjoy my Christmas and let you guys wonder for one more day!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get money

* * *

Chapter Eight: Black Unicorn

Throughout the next day Harry couldn't stop thinking about the story that Sabrina had told him. It explained so much about his Professor. Why he was so cold, cruel, and not very social. His treatment toward students, particularly himself, was a little mysterious. Still, who could have survived through all of that and continue being sane?

And suddenly, Harry's perception changed completely.

Severus wasn't this old bat that tortured students. He wasn't an agent of evil. He was a lonely, misunderstood, tortured man. A man who needed to experience joy and freedom again. He was a little child of light and happiness who needed to be freed from the prison of memories.

And somehow, for some reason, Harry needed to help.

Now Harry made it his mission. He was going to become Severus' friend, even if it killed him.

So here he was, trying to make conversation with the mysterious Severus Snape!

"So, uh . . . Severus, what's your favorite color?" Harry asked, kneading the dough harder than preferred, trying to hide his red face.

Severus looked over at Harry like he had grown two heads, and maybe he had.

"Mine is yellow!" Cried Sabrina over at the sink, she then looked pointedly at her son.

He sighed and mumbled, "Blue."

"Oh, that's a nice color, sweetie. Why don't you ever wear blue?"

Severus glared at his mother and didn't reply, he just kept mixing ingredients.

"My favorite color is green." Harry said, trying to sound happy instead of humiliated. He tried again, "Cats . . . or dogs?"

"Cats."

"Ducks."

"Dogs."

Both guys turned around to look at Sabrina. After a minute she realized this and took up the defensive, "What? I like ducks!"

Harry turned back and continued the conversation, "Did you ever have a pet cat?"

"No."

Harry shrugged, "You know, there's always Professor McGonagall . . ."

Severus snorted, took a sideways glance at his mother, and then looked at Harry, "Not in this lifetime, kid."

Sabrina turned around slowly, holding a dripping spoon, "Who is this McGonagall, Severus?" She asked slyly.

Severus smiled kindly at Sabrina, "A colleague of mine, mother. She was once my teacher as well, 'bout as old as Albus."

Sabrina paled and then turned back to her work, "Oh."

Throughout the rest of dinner preparations, Harry kept asking questions. Towards the end Severus was certainly getting annoyed, sometimes mumbling, 'What is this, Twenty Questions or something?' So Harry decided it was enough for one day, and pretty much gave up. Slinking away to his room.

Sabrina gave her son a dirty look, "Now you've hurt Harry's feelings. He was just trying to get to know you better! Trying to be a friend."

"I don't need a friend, mother."

Sabrina touched her son's arm, and whispered, "Maybe you do." With that she took off her apron and walked out of the kitchen.

Severus sighed and leaned his head against the cupboards. Thinking back, he did have an enjoyable time. And Harry was trying to . . . be friends with him. As hard as it was to believe!

With a grumble of complaint, Severus put down the mixing spoon and walked slowly to Harry's room. He knew what he could do.

Severus knocked on Harry's door, waiting for the young man to open the blasted thing.

"Professor?" Harry's confused face popped into the hall. "Is there something wrong?"

Severus shook his head, "Come with me, Harry. I want to show you something . . . outside."

Though still confused, Harry quickly put on a coat and shoes. Soon he was following Severus through the woods. It was dark and Harry kept stumbling in the drifts, while Severus seemed to glide.

After what seemed all night, Severus stopped and knelt down. Harry followed his example. Up ahead, he could see a dim glow, and the rustling of many creatures. Severus motioned for Harry to be quiet as he blew out the lantern.

Slowly they stepped toward the eerie light. Severus parted the branches. Harry couldn't believe what he saw! A whole herd of unicorns. Their pure white hides glowed in the darkness, they were tall and stood majestically. Their horns stood erect and proud on their foreheads, each tip sharp and sleek. The colts played with each other while the rest mingled and munched on the plants around them.

They immediately took notice of the two humans and were about to act on their instincts, when they saw Severus and calmed instantly. Severus motioned for Harry to come forward with him. Respectfully, Severus touched a unicorn between the eyes and bowed. Harry did the same. An electrifying magic ran through his whole body as he touched the unicorn.

He had seen dead unicorns, but this was truly glorious!

After walking around and touching many unicorns, Harry joined Severus in the only path of grass. Just looking at the magnificent creatures was awe-inspiring. A peaceful smile adorned Harry's beaming face. But when he turned to Severus it was a different story.

Severus sat there quietly, frowning slightly. He looked sad and pained. He wasn't looking at the magnificent creatures, but off into a dark spot of the woods.

Severus noticed Harry's confused gaze and sighed, "Look right over there, Harry. What do you see?"

Harry squinted, "Nothing."

"Look closer," Severus whispered.

And the longer he looked, the more he could see. Standing away from the herd, not eating anything, was another unicorn. Except it was black and shaped slightly different, more slim and dull.

Harry was confused, and told Severus so.

Severus nodded and rested his chin on his knees. Sighing, he began, "In almost every herd of unicorns, and there aren't many because most unicorns like to be alone, there is at least one black one. A mistake, a glitch in genes. Well, this unicorn is pretty much an outcast from the beginning. When it gets old enough, the herd sends it on a kind of a mission. It has to walk millions of miles alone, through different terrains and different perils, to get a certain kind of branch. It must then return to the herd. The rest of the unicorns don't acknowledge it and must stay an outcast and guard the branch with its life. I understand that there is a lot more and very complex."

Harry looked down, "That's horrible, it's like . . ."

Severus nodded, "It's like what, Harry?"

Harry glanced at him then shook his head, "Nothing."

"There's more to it, Harry. The black Unicorn takes the scorn, dislike, and solidity, and uses it to its advantage. Black Unicorns are proud and just as magnificent as the others. They take anything that's dished out to them and overcomes impossible feats. I think that is more honorable than anything in the whole world."

Harry thought about it for awhile. Suddenly he could see connections to his own life. Harry reexamined what Severus had said. This really could be the solution to all his problems. It wouldn't be easy, but it sure would make life a heck of a lot better.

Now Harry could see the deep wisdom in his teacher's words. They were priceless.

Harry turned gratefully toward Severus, but instead of sitting there sullenly, Severus was in front of the black Unicorn. The creature watched him warily. Slowly Severus touched it's forehead and bowed deeply. The only expression that could come close was surprised from the Unicorn. It snorted and also bowed deeply.

Severus turned around to Harry, smiling. They left the clearing and Severus relighted the lantern as they returned to blackness.

Harry again turned to Severus, "Thank you for bringing me here, Severus. It means a lot to me."

Severus shrugged, and grinned at Harry, "Last one to the house cleans the dinner dishes?"

Harry's eyes sparkled and his reverent manner turned to glee, "You're on."

With that both started sprinting through the forest, not knowing where they were really going, but laughing all the way.

* * *

Again, review! Anyone who can tell me about the names in this chapter gets imaginary brownies! 


	9. Ch 9: Interlude

Note: Merry Christmas! I hope the holiday was enjoyable for all. Thank you for your continuous reviews. I am so sorry, but as you can see . . . I didn't finish by Christmas (ducks from the many thrown objects). Hopefully I will be done before I get back to school next week. There's only two more chapters, so it shouldn't be hard. Just another note, I know the setting doesn't please some people, some of the things in this story are weird and the main characters are not In Character. It's just fanfiction, writings like these are required the use of a little imagination. So please, if you keep that in mind, the story should be super enjoyable!

This chapter is a really short, that's why it's called interlude, but I think it's lovely and hopefully very fun to read!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money

* * *

Chapter Nine: Interlude

It was Christmas Eve. Snow had started falling and hadn't stopped since. The house was warm from all the cooking that Sabrina was doing. The place sparkled with festivity. Excitement and anticipation suffocated the air.

Harry looked into the living room, the tree looked beautiful and in addition, there were numerous boxes under it, wrapped in plain wrapping paper. Harry's heartbeat sped up at just seeing all the gifts. He couldn't wait 'till tomorrow!

The three little children were kneeling by the tree, inspecting the presents and talking excitedly. Harry smiled and walked over. He sat quietly behind them. When Susan noticed, she jumped and scooted a little bit away. The other two looked at him curiously.

Harry smiled again, "How are you guys doing? Having a fun Christmas Eve?"

They all nodded.

Now Harry's expression turned a little solemn, "You all need to behave yourselves, especially now. Your mom isn't feeling very well, and she needs your help, so you've got to behave. No disobeying, no hitting and fighting, okay?"

They all nodded, "We'll all be good, Harry!" Skylar said, puffing out his chest.

Harry chuckled and stood up, "I know you will." With that, he went to help in the kitchen.

The day was progressing quickly and was made especially fun when Sam slinked up to him and whispered a proposition.

"Hey, Harry. Do you want to be my partner-in-crime?" Sam indicated over to his mother, who was engrossed in making her pie.

Harry looked around, then grinned, "Of course."

They proceeded not only to scare Sabrina twice, but also Sapphire . . . who afterwards started chasing them around the house with her pocket knife. They also put a little bit of wine in the sparkling cider and extra sugar in the bunt cake.

Sam and Harry collapsed on the sofa, laughing. Down the hall Sapphire screamed as it seemed she had found the spider on her pillow. Both boys looked at each other . . . then burst into uncontrolled laughter. They made their escape before Sapphire could find them.

At dinner Harry looked around happily. It seemed he had been smiling all day and just couldn't stop. But then his smile waned at the empty chair across from him. Now he realized that he hadn't seen Severus all day, not once.

Harry turned to Sapphire, "Where's Severus?"

Sapphire snorted as she stabbed a piece of turkey, "Probably still on his spiritual journey in the woods. A little weird if you ask me, but hey, he got the habit over in England. No offense."

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion, "Spiritual journey?"

"Yes, honey," Sabrina said, "He goes out early in the morning, abstains from food all day, and walks around the forest . . . thinking."

"Yeah," Sam cut in, "If you interrupt him, he practically kills. That kid is weird."

The topic dropped at that and the dinner continued on its merry little way.

Before they went to bed, the family gathered in the living room to have a Christmas program. Everyone sat on the floor, except for Seth. He sat on the piano bench and read the story of Christ's birth from the Bible. Seth got somewhat teary eyed as he spoke of his feelings. In turn, some told of how they felt. Harry was surprised at the emotion and love that permeated the air. He had never really thought of such things, and it made him warm and happy.

Severus snuck in during this. No one seemed to notice except Harry, who smiled at his teacher. Severus nodded his head in acknowledgment.

At the end they all gathered around the piano and sang carols. Harry looked around. Everyone was smiling and singing out with their heart, even Severus. There was a connection, a family bond that was too strong to break. And suddenly, Harry. Knew this is exactly what he wanted. Never had he felt so happy, so much love. It made him whole, it made him strong.

* * *

note: Reviews would be much apreciated.

Next Chapter: Christmas!


	10. Ch 10 With Family

Note: Ummmmmm, yah. So as everyone can tell, I'm a super procrastinator. But, after reading the review from blackmoonsilver, I felt really bad and I forced myself to update. So! It's only this chapter and one after and the story is done! I hope everyone remembered that Stella has been pregnant throughout this whole story, I know I've never mentioned it much. But, oh well! Again, I'm really sorry about the long delay. (Thank you blackmoonsilver for that wonderful review!)

Disclaimer: don't own, not making money

* * *

Chapter Ten: With Family

School had just ended. For once it was not interrupted by the plans of Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were going to come and visit him for once, instead of him going to visit them.

The slight breeze blew through the grasses, making the earth look like the waves of the ocean. The distant sounds of farm animals combined with the sounds of the nearby sounds of the forest to make a symphony of sounds. There was simplicity here, there was peace, there was love.

Harry stood in front of the cabin, a smile tugging his lips. He was home. Quickly Harry dropped his bags and ran into the house, bursting through the doorway.

And there they were: smiling, laughing, and waiting for Harry to join them. The chair that once had 'guest' carved into it, was replaced by his name. He moved to join them.

He was with family. He was home.

Harry shot up from his bed as two little figures burst through the doorway and jumped on his bed, screaming and laughing.

"Wake up! Wake up, Harry! It's Christmas! Christmas! It's time to open presents! Come on! Lets go wake up Grandma and Grandpa!"

And just seconds later the two boys were racing down the hall, Susan trailing behind happily. Harry yawned and blinked his eyes. Putting a blanket around he stepped warily into the hall. Severus came down the stairs slowly, leaning against the wall. His hair was in all directions and it looked like he was still asleep.

When he reached the bottom, he peeked one eye open and looked at Harry, "Is there something special today, or do you usually get up at this abominable time?"

Harry grinned, "What about you?"

Severus shrugged and yawned. They walked into the living room, most of the family was already gathered together. Seth was starting the fire while the rest waited in freezing anticipation. Sabrina was in the kitchen, starting the rolls.

"Hey, where's Stella" Sam asked.

Everyone shrugged, except for Sabrina, who came in, "She's not feeling up to an early morning Christmas. And if nobody noticed, she is a pregnant woman who is due any day!"

There was a pause, then Seth got up from making the fire, "Well! Are we gonna get these presents open or are we just gonna stand around here and look at 'em?"

The children clapped their hands and dived for the presents.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Sabrina grabbed the two little boys, "Youngest to oldest, you know that! Now let your sister open her presents."

The family chatted by the fireplace and watched the children open their presents. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and waiting for the next present to be opened. Soon it was Harry's turn.

The last present he opened was small. The tag read, 'From: Severus and Susan'. Slowly and carefully, Harry took off the brown wrapping and the fluffy installation. It was a glass unicorn. Its black coat sparkled in the light of the fire. On the side of the small platform the unicorn was standing on, an engraving said, 'Honor is Within'.

Harry smiled and warmth seemed to spread to the very fingertips of his whole being. Harry looked up at the two.

Susan smiled and whispered, "Do you like it, Harry?"

Harry laughed and scooped Susan up, "I like it very much, Susan!"

He then turned to Severus, who, before Harry even thought of hugging him, held out his hand. Harry shook it heartily. He promptly forgot all of his presents except for the unicorn.

Same nudged Sapphire, "What do you think all the mumbo jumbo is about? It's just a unicorn."

Sapphire glared at her brother and shrugged, "How the crap am I suppose to know? Maybe it's a British thing."

Severus was next in line in opening presents, and he slowly picked up the package from Harry. Both Harry and Sam looked at each other, a sparkle in their eyes.

Delicately he took out a clay figure, which was painted. Severus' eyebrow rose. It was a fat man with a mustache and pointy beard, wearing a chef's outfit, standing over a huge pot, with a spoon in his pudgy hand. He had a silly little expression on his round face. Severus looked up at the two grinning men.

"Well," Sam started, "you see, I think it's perfect because . . . you know, you can't cook, and I think it looks just like you! See, Severus, it's a joke."

Harry spoke up, "It has a bit of a different meaning for me. If you know what I mean."

Severus looked at the unreasonably happy figure again. If some features on it changed, it looked like someone making a potion. Ahhhh, therein lies the different meaning.

The morning went on enjoyably. Everyone was exploring and playing with their gifts, snatching in each others goodies. Soon the sky outside was lightening and Sabrina asked for everyone to come help in the kitchen.

The munching of food and clinking of plates soon filled the kitchen. Everyone was talking about their presents and wondering what they would do for the rest of the break. A painful cry filled the house and stilled the life within it.

Sabrina got up slowly from her seat, but then sprinted into the hallway and out of sight. Everyone sat there, except for Seth and Severus, who had stood up halfway. Skylar and Sean looked a little fearful, Susan looked like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

Sabrina burst into the kitchen, "Hurry, hurry! Get the doctor. Stella's water broke and it will take an hour or more to get the doctor. Hurry! Hurry!"

Seth and Scott jumped up and quickly put on their coats and boots. Seth turned back as they were leaving the house, "We'll be as quick as humanly possible. Hold Stella off as long as you can."

With that they were gone.

Sabrina shook her fist at him, "You can't control when a baby comes and when it doesn't!" She then turned to the rest of her family and rubbed her hands, "A child born on Christmas Day, how blessed!" With that, she ordered Sapphire to heat up a pot of water and help her with Stella. She then told the boys and children to wait outside.

Sapphire groaned, "Do I have to help? I helped deliver Susan . . . . it was disgusting!"

The bonfire roared defiantly to the feet of snow surrounding it. Sam sat by it, bundled up, moving the poker stick around in the fire. Severus was creating a trail from all the pacing he was doing. Harry sat alongside Sam and the children, who were quietly playing with their toys. The doctor had arrived with Seth and Scott not long ago. Now it was just more waiting.

Sam looked up at Severus, "What are you so nervous about, Severus? It's not like your the father or anything."

Severus glared at Sam, but then sighed and sat down next to Sam, "Perhaps you are right, brother. Stella and the baby will be fine. I'm just wondering what is taking so long."

"Well, you know, birthing is a very long process. All the blood and guts . . . it can't be fun." Sam patted Severus on the back, "Maybe I'll give you 'The Talk' someday when you're older."

Harry grinned and glanced at the two, too bad he didn't have a camera!

The hours went by, until Sabrina finally burst out, a huge smile on her face, "It's over! Both the mother and the baby are just fine. It's a boy! A boy!"

Everyone shuffled into Stella's room to see the new addition to the family. Severus knelt down and touched the pinched, crying newborn. He chuckled and kissed the child's forehead. He then looked up at the tired mother. A kind of childlike happiness welling up inside himself.

Stella smiled a little, tears and sweat streaming down her face, "His name is Stephen. My little Stephen."

* * *

Okay, so since this is the second to last chapter, I want a lot of reviews! I'm aiming for 100 reviews when this story is over, so please let my dream come true and review! Maybe if I get at least 15 reviews I'll update within the week!

Next Chapter: Tissue Warning


	11. Ch 11: Fear is the Heart of Love

Note: hey guys! Long time no see! (ducks from flying objects). What can I say? You have probably already read my excuse in my profile, so I won't bore you with it. But again, I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart sorry. This is the last chapter, so at least you guys don't have to deal with my extreme procrastination anymore.

Note about the chapter: In an earlier chapter I mentioned the Elddir family and I asked if anyone had a guess at who they were. Well, no one responded to that, but the point is, is that everything is going to be revealed. I am very happy about how this turned out, and the story practically wrote itself because I did not intend the ending be like this, but hey, it works. Another thing: Severus and Harry get closer in this chapter, I know all you sick minds out there want it to be slash, but too bad. shivers That is just too gross, the way they act is how I imagine newly found brothers to act, so don't get any ideas.

Warning: This chapter is extremely detailed and should not be read by anybody under the age of twelve. I tried to keep it as non-descriptive as I could. I don't want to have to change the rating because it's only this chapter. Now, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't make money. Also there is a line from Harry Potter 6 about the freezing charm that is in there, I didn't make that line, JK Rowling did.

Have fun reading the last chapter to Black Unicorn!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Fear is the Heart of Love

" . . . has consisted of one bad choice after another. I can't complain though, eventually I was shown the huge error of my ways. But it all comes back to one thing: I am still paying for the choices I made so long ago."

Severus paused to hold a branch out of the way, allowing Harry to go ahead of him. Time had passed quickly for everyone in the Snape home. With the arrival of little Stephen, all other work or activities had been forgotten. Everyone was trying to squeeze in as much time as possible with the new member, as if he would disappear in a puff of smoke. Of course, they all knew that Stephen would be staying around for a long time. So with that, Sabrina set everyone back to their chores.

And now it was only one more day until Severus and Harry would have to return to England and school. Severus glanced at the young man behind him. Harry didn't seem ready nor willing to go back yet. So that was why Severus had took him out. To talk about life, everything. This young man needed to be prepared to face the demons that resided in England. And though Harry had done a pretty good job so far, he would not last to live.

The day had looked promising. Clear skies, with some questionable clouds in the far distance. The forest was a winter wonderland out of a fairytale. The air smelled thickly of evergreens and damp wood. A blanket of quiet covered the land, making footsteps and low talking voices easily heard. Birds trilled as they shook snow from their wings and swooped in and out of branches.

Soon they came upon a glade, where a creek, though small, swiftly bounded between frozen formations of ice. A marble bench blended in with the snow and sat simply, in the simple clearing. Severus wiped the snow off the bench and sat down, motioning Harry to sit beside him. He studied Harry for awhile, contemplating what to say to the impressionable youth. Harry looked at him expectantly. His expression showing that what he thought Severus was going to say was what everyone told him . . . But it was not, hopefully it would give Harry the wisdom he needed.

"Harry . . . there is a lot about me and my choices . . . motivations that no one will never know, nor would I want them to know. I was raised by a different family, as I think you know. To say that they treated me well and instilled in me good virtues is a gross exaggeration. I won't go into detail about my childhood, only that what happened to me in that household was a major influence to my choices.

"When school started it wasn't much better. I was teased and ridiculed because I was different. I certainly held my own," Severus chuckled, remembering a few instances. "It was me against the entire school. I-"

Harry interrupted, "But surely, Dumbledor or your fellow Slytherins were there to back you up!"

Severus grew quiet, an icy lump started forming in his chest. He considered stopping right here, but no, Harry needed this as much as he did. Severus smiled grimly which soon turned to a sneer, "You would think so, as would everyone else." His voice turned to a harsh whisper, "The truth is, the Great Albus Dumbledor . . . could have cared less. To him, I was just an insect, someone of no consequence compared to his angelic Gryffindors. In his mind I was already marked, I couldn't be saved. He turned a blind eye to everything that concerned me. Albus was that way to all of the Slytherins of course. But the other Slytherins had each other for support and loyalty. To the Slytherins I was the oddball. The muggleborn amongst pureblood. The inferior in the purebred. I was the outcast . . . no loyal friends, not even the protection granted to all those within the house of snakes. I had no one those whole nightmarish seven years."

Harry was indescribably shocked. Severus watched him for a minute. He looked back on what he said, to all normal and sane people, it probably was shocking. Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you want me to continue, Harry? If you don't want to hear anymore, I understand."

Harry mentally shook himself, "No, no. I want to hear what you have to say. Sorry about my reaction."

Severus shrugged it off, "Do not worry yourself over it. Nothing can change what happened in the past. But because of all this, the mesmerizing power of Voldemort appealed to me beyond anything the light could've offered. The appeal wasn't enough to join that madman though. It was something else . . ."

Severus stopped and looked at Harry, with something akin to apprehension. Harry looked puzzled for sure. He leaned in closer, "Severus, you can tell me. I won't judge you."

Severus closed his eyes and snorted, "Oh, I think you will, Harry. I couldn't stop judging myself after I truly understood who had raised me. I couldn't stop wishing I was dead than live through what I did. Truly I was the unluckiest person on Earth. Ashamed and horrified don't even scratch the surface." Severus shook his head, "No wonder I turned dark."

Harry's eyes flashed in irritation, "What? What is it?!"

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You know I was raised by the Elddir family, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, think Harry! You know you have never heard of an infamous family named Elddir. In fact, it was just one man, his supposed wife just . . . worked for him." Severus looked at Harry's blank face. He might as well give him the answer. He thought for a second, "He is a very 'backwards' man if you know what I mean."

Harry thought for a second. Deciding that spelling it out would be easier. Backwards, huh. Harry breathed in, R – I – D – D -L – E . . . Harry jumped up as if the bench burned and quickly backed away from Snape. Harry started to panic, he didn't have his wand with him! He glared at the man sitting down, "You-you were raised by Voldemort! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You slimy little snake!"

Harry turned around, he couldn't think. Everything seemed so impossible. He was about to bolt in any direction away from the vile scum, when two strong arms wrapped around him. Harry's panic went up a notch and he started thrashing. His yelling echoed through the forest, breaking the peaceful blanket. The harder he thrashed, the harder Severus held. Finally after what seemed like forever, harry slumped into Severus.

Severus sighed in relief and looked heavenward. He'd have to calm Harry down and then he would release the young boy. He bent his head, resting it on Harry's.

"I told you you wouldn't believe it, that you'd judge me when I told you."

Harry's chest constricted, he did say he wouldn't judge, but how could you not?

Severus continued, "I was just six, neither of my parents or myself knew that custody was being given to an insane dark wizard. I didn't even know about magic until he . . . taught me. . . This is how I grew up, I didn't know any different. Tom was the only one that had ever supported me in England. But of course I was forced to take the Dark Mark. I don't know what possessed him to take in a child from Canada. I don't know what he saw in me that was different than any other child in England. My life has been a cursed life, but in the end I finally made one right decision. I know of no other way to convince you, Harry, than my honest word. But I want you to learn from my mistakes. Just because your life is going bad, and influences around you are evil, you still have the freedom of choice, always. And remember, with every choice, there is a consequence connected."

Severus tentatively let go of Harry, who just stood there. Was the teenager even listening to him? Severus sighed and started turning to go, but somebody grappled their arms around him. Severus looked down to see Harry, trembling and shaking his head.

A muffled voice came through, "Severus, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Nobody deserves that kind of life. Forgive me?"

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, "There was nothing to forgive. I was expecting this kind of response anyway."

He guided Harry back to the bench. A flash of black and a rustle of bushes caught his eye a few feet away. He froze.

Harry glanced at him curiously, "Is there something wrong?"

Severus shook his head, "I thought I saw something, but never mind."

They sat down in companionable silence. The life around them resumed from its loud interruption. Harry pondered on everything that Severus had said and his whole experience this unique Christmas break. He then realized something that his teacher had said.

Harry turned to Severus, "So wait, your family are muggles?"

Severus turned to him and grinned, "Not what you expected? Yes they are, well, for the exception of Susan, she is showing some magical potential. I'm sure you also wonder why they never mention it. It is simply that I have never told them about me and the whole magical universe. I decided not to muddy up their lives with complexities of our world. Though, I guess I will have to tell them when Susan turns eleven, but they can be in bliss until then."

Harry nodded, that did make sense. Though it was also sad that Severus' family could not be there to support their son simply because they didn't know how, why, or what he has been going through.

The young wizard sighed and leaned into Severus, "I like you family. The things that I've experienced these past weeks have sometimes been completely new to me. I have never felt so much love all in one place. I mean, sure I've lived with the Weasleys, but your family has almost accepted me as one of their own. They don't judge me or are overly protective accept for the occasional trip or fall. This is exactly how I imagined heaven to be. Never have I felt this kind of love for me. You all feel like my family."

Severus smiled, warmth spreading throughout his body. He put an arm around Harry, "And don't you ever forget that love, kid. It will pull you through the toughest of times."

They sat there, content in the presence of a brother. After awhile Severus looked up. The sky was dimming and dark clouds had closed off the evening sky. Severus stood up and pulled up Harry.

"We better get going. It's past dinner, I'm sure mother is upset."

It was getting dark quickly as the two started out. No moment could be sweeter, no bonds stronger, than that of two brothers walking home. But sometimes the most perfect moments, are replaced by one's darkest hours.

They were talking quietly about whimsical things, laughing. The sky lit up brillantly before them, the clouds reflecting a fiery orange. Severus and Harry stopped, they jumped when a loud clap and shaking shook the trees and blades of grass around them. Birds fled their perches, and small animals could be heard skittering away. A fierce wind started up, and the clouds responded with a jagged flash of lightening and ripping rolling thunder. Flames danced up somewhere where the house was.

Severus thought quickly and turned to Harry, "Harry, I need you to stay here. I'm going to see what's causing the flames."

Harry started to protest, Severus needed a pair of eyes to look out for him, but Severus stopped him with a glare. Literally. Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile, unable to move or speak. Severus had just cast a Freezing Charm on him! But what surprised Harry the most, as he watched Severus run off, was that Severus didn't say anything out loud and he didn't have his wand with him.

Severus sprinted through the woods. Branches, bushes, and other ground covering could not impede his progress. A burning worry and foreboding gripped his heart. Desperately he hoped that the barn had caught fire by a careless lantern, and that the shadow he had glimpsed at in the woods was not what he thought it was.

In one last spurt Severus burst through the trees and into the rolling meadows. He quickly covered his eyes at the brightness that flashed and flickered before him. Sure enough, the barn was engulfed in flames. The screams of animals tore through the air as they were incinerated alive.

Severus turned his eyes to the house. It was dark and quiet. Didn't they hear and see the barn? Where were they with their buckets of water? He stared in despair at the barn for a moment, but quickly switched his attention on the eeiry house. He started running towards it.

"Mom! Dad! Scott, Stella, Samuel, Sapphire! Mom?! Dad?! Come out here quick, the barn's on fire!"

"Oh really? I'm sorry Severus, but your family is a little preoccupied at the moment."

Severus could recognize that voice anywhere. Bellatrix. Severus pivoted to face his attacker, but Bellatrix had bound his hands and feet before he had completely turned around. He landed forward with a soft "oof". Severus tried to struggle against his bonds futilely, while Bellatrix clucked her tongue and grabbed the scruff of his shirt, dragging him through the snow to the darkened home.

She blasted the back door open. A curse was heard as Crabbe Sr. shuffled away from the smoking doorway. Severus looked up as he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. His chest constricted and at the same time his body seemed to be on fire. His whole family was there, tied to chairs and wide-eyed.

Severus struggled to sit up, Bellatrix was kind enough to help him as she grabbed a patch of hair and pulled him into a sitting position. Sabrina cried out for her son, but she was quickly subdued into silence. Bellatrix eyed the large family hungrily obviously thinking of all the fun she was going to have.

The madwoman bent down to look into Severus' eyes, "This little spy game is over, Severus. We have all the cards, and fate is in our favor. I don't know how you have managed to hoodwink the Dark Lord for so long . . . but that doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" Bellatrix straightened up and began walking leisurely around her prisoner. "Tell us what we want, and I swear that you family will be let off with little more than a scratch. You, of course, will then be taken to our Lord who will delight in killing you . . . very slowly."

Severus glared at Bellatrix, clenching his jaw. His questioner didn't seem to notice. "Severus, where is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?" No answer. "What do they know about our plans?" Still no answer. "What are their attack plans? How do you disable the wards surrounding Hogwarts?" Bellatrix paused for a minute, studying Severus. Her smile was cold, "That's okay, Severus. I'm a very patient woman.

"We saw Potter with you, where is he now? Would you care to show us, Severus? Do you know the full prophecy about the boy? No? Well, we will find him at any rate. Once we're finished with these filthy muggles here, we shall search the woods."

She leaned down to Severus again and whispered, "We'll try the least painful method and work our way up, shall we?" She stood and pivoted, "Macnair! Come over here! You are skilled at occlumency, are you not?"

Macnair stepped forward and nodded. He strode to where Severus sat, knelt down, and roughly grabbed Severus by the chin, "We will get results soon I'm sure."

As the invasion on his mind began, Severus focused on the barriers protecting his precious knowledge. Again and again a sharp force rammed into the unseen shields. Slowly and agonizingly chips broke off, but in that same moment Severus would rebuild the damaged areas. Hours seemed to pass by as both men started sweating. Severus did not know now much more he could take. If this lasted any longer, his mind could be permanently damaged and he would go insane.

So, in a daring and suicidal move, Severus let his barriers down for one second and shoved his way into Macnair's mind. A couple seconds went by and Severus began to doubt. A flash of images burst into his brain, but they were not his memories. Severus quickly pushed the rushing scenes to the side and struck at Macnair's unprotected mind.

To everyone else watching, the two men had been staring at each other for over two hours, neither had moved that whole time. Bellatrix had started pacing in impatience and was about to end this staring contest, when it abruptly ended on its own. Macnair screamed and clutched his head, collapsing on the floor. He started digging at his flesh, trying to drive out the pain in his mind. Bellatrix's face twisted and she growled as she tossed the thrashing body to the side. She turned around to her captive, what met her eyes made her blood boil.

Severus looked up at her, triumph in his eyes and a sardonic smirk on his face. He said in a rough voice, "You wanted results, Bella?"

Bellatrix screeched and slapped Severus, sending him to the floor. Scratches lined his face and the skin was already starting to bruise. Bellatrix sneered when Severus didn't react. She stared at him for a minute. The silence grew thick.

The sudden movement of the dark women startled everyone. She motioned to Crabbe Sr., "Blow out that wall right there, we are going to need some room."

Crabbe Sr. nodded, pointing his wand at the wall behind Severus. He muttered a spell and a shot of brilliant light collided with the wall. Solid matter burst and in-caved. Part of the ceiling was missing and a massive hole loomed behind Severus, opening into a bedroom. Little flames sputtered to life at broken ends of wood, but nobody paid it any mind.

Bellatrix looked at Crabbe as if looking at an insect. She wiped away pretend dust on her cloak, "Your lack of tact never ceases to amaze me. But you are only here as brute force, so I guess I must use the resources our Lord has given me." She turned to two other men, both hooded, their stark-white masks sticking out grotesquely, "You two chain Snape to the floor," she smiled sweetly, "I don't want Severus able to move."

Cold shackles enclosed Severus' wrists and ankles. His shirt was ripped off, revealing old scars and an ugly mark on his left arm. The chained man took a deep breath and readied himself for what was to come. He could handle torture, it's what he had grown up with, no, Severus' immediate concern was for his family. Severus would not reveal any information. As wretched as it was, sacrifices would be made tonight. Severus closed his eyes and ground his teeth at the thought, the feeling was so overwhelming that in that moment of weakness, he would've given all information that he had. But Severus held fast. When he had pledged allegiance to Albus, he gave over his life to the cause, thus giving the lives of his beloved family as well.

It was war, risks had to be made.

The whole family was in a terrified and confused stupor. Sabrina was silently crying. They had no idea of what was going on.

Bellatrix had been studying them while getting her tools ready. Her face suddenly lit up in delight, she strode over to the muggles. Balling her hands and putting them on her hips. Leaning closer to the family. She whispered, "You haven't any clue of what's happening or why, do you?" Her captives just looked at her with big eyes.

Bellatrix's smile grew wider, and she straightened up, clearing her throat, "Let me explain this grand mystery to you, then." She began pacing slowly, "You see, there is a different species of humans on this Earth. They are called witches and wizards. A more superior race. We have hid ourselves from non-magic folk, but not anymore." Bellatrix looked sideways at her audience.

"A great Dark Wizard has risen to cleanse the Earth of filth like you, and to create a purer race of wizards. We are currently still at war with resisting wizards and witches in England, but they will soon be succumbed by the Dark Lord's awesome power."

She looked at Severus and then at the muggles, "Your son, Severus, is a wizard as is the boy, Harry, who is here somewhere. I won't bore you with the meticulous details that involves our world and this conflict. Only that Severus has been found a traitor, he has been spying on the Dark Lord for the Order of the Phoenix. He will be punished severely, but you . . . you will only be here for a short while."

Seth straightened up, "I don't believe you or your ludicrous story, your just an insane madwoman out to kill for pleasure!"

Bellatrix laughed and leaned over until her and Seth's faces were almost touching, "I don't care if you believe me, but you will soon see the results of magic tonight." Bellatrix turned around, but paused, "And yes, I am an insane madwoman out to kill for pleasure."

Bellatrix took out her wand and slowly approached Severus. A fire burned in his eyes, that would soon be snuffed out. Lazily she flicked her wand, "Crucio!" Severus jerked and writhed, but did not scream. He would not, he could not.

The torture went on for a half an hour. By then Severus was screaming. A dreadful ear piercing cry. Bellatrix just smiled and drank in the sight. She turned to see the family's reaction. The men were pale, jaws tight, their gaze transfixed on the sight before them; except for Seth who had closed his eyes and turned his head, crying silently. Sabrina and Stella were sobbing uncontrollably, while Sapphire was yelling hoarsely at the intruders, fingernails digging into flesh, tears streaming down her stricken face.

"Stop! Stop it. What are you doing? Stop, stop you monsters! Can't you see what you're doing? Please . . . stop."

Bellatrix lifted her wand. Severus stopped screaming, but was still twitching and jerking about. Bellatrix bent down and grabbed his face, turning it from side to side. "I think we'll stop, just because your sister asked so nicely. Besides," she said as she stood, "I don't want you to turn out like the Longbottoms, I already accomplished that work of art."

Bellatrix looked through some of her tools. The other Death Eaters were standing close together, pulling in their cloaks. The wind had picked up fiercely, and the overhanging clouds would surly unleash their fury soon.

Bellatrix motioned to the still figure on the floor, "Are you ready to give up some information, Severus? No? Alright, move him onto his front, I want to save that for something special."

Severus was vaguely aware of Bellatrix's voice and rough hands that moved him, not so gently, onto his stomach. Barely could he hear the sobs of women. His muscles had completely given out, and he didn't know if he would be able to move at all.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut. Longing came over him. A longing for a better time, a different place. A longing for the love and happiness that had built these walls. He had been denied all these things, and suddenly, he longed, for the first time in almost a decade, to feel the oblivion of death's sweet embrace.

The tortured man gasped as his flesh was pierced and ripped. The pain was unbearable, and this time Severus' strength was spent and he could no longer hold it in. Strangled screams pierced the night. One after another the whip came down. Eternity stretched forth.

Prisms of water began to fall from the sky.

Bellatrix finally tossed the bloodied whip aside. She motioned her head and immediately two death eaters came forward, turning Severus onto his back again. A whimper was heard. Bellatrix slowly glided over to her pathetic victim. She studied him. True, he was shaking, bloodied, and silent tears mixed with the falling rain were running down his face, but in the haziness of his eyes shone a determination that should have been broken by now.

Sabrina couldn't stand it any longer, she burst out into hysterics, heaving sobs and crying in a strangled voice, "My baby . . . my baby! Oh, please, God . . . help us!"

The death eater knelt down next to Severus, tracing her fingers across old scars and finely toned muscles. She whispered incoherent words in her ear. Severus locked his gaze on the madwoman. He was determined not to make a sound no matter what Bellatrix did. He would not grant her that satisfaction.

His eyes widened as she unsheathed a long, elegant knife. Archaic designs adorned it, and it had the aura of evil. Bellatrix was still tracing her fingers along his chest, silently imagining what she was going to do.

Her eye met his. She smile serenely, "I know this looks like muggle equipment, but the whip and also this knife have special magic in them, so that the wounds will scar. They will remind you of your failure."

Bellatrix began her work. Severus clenched his hands and bit his lip, the taste of blood in his mouth. He could feel the knife sliding along with a searing heat. Blood had pooled around him, disappearing through the floor cracks. Bellatrix stood up gracefully to admire her handy-work. The word that was carved into him, burned into his brain. Traitor. The word fit what Severus was perfectly. He was a traitor to Voldemort. He was once a traitor to Dumbledor. And now he was a traitor to his family.

Bellatrix started to undo Seth's bonds, she turned to Severus, "Are you sure you have no desire to give up any information, Severus? I think your family would appreciate it." A pause. "Fine. Have it you way, Severus. The death of your family is on your head."

Tears pricked Severus' eyes, the pain of the past hours finally took their toll. He wanted to answer, but soon his world disappeared into black oblivion.

* * *

A fire was burning, a big one. The smell was awful though. There was moaning and sobbing. Rain was falling heavily through the open roof. Severus slowly opened his eyes. The light from the bonfire sent spikes into his eyes, shooting through his head.

He tilted his head toward the commotion. There, Severus started in horror. Crabbe stood over a beaten and tortured Sam. The two brothers made eye contact. Sam reached a pleading hand towards his younger brother. Sudden movement caught Severus' eye. Bellatrix got up from a chair, looking at Severus with excitement.

"Well, I'm so glad you decided to wake up, my dear Severus. I'm sorry to say that you are among the last of you family alive. You missed all of the fun." She turned toward Crabbe and motioned to Sam, "Kill him. We need to move onto the next one."

Severus' eyes widened and he tried to get up, but his body would not obey. Horror, pain, and anger scourged through him, "Bellatrix!" Severus struggled, "If you kill him or anyone else, I swear death for you would be too soon!"

Bellatrix tilted her head, then signaled to Crabbe.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus cried out as the room filled with a sickly green light . . . Sam's dead eyes stared at Severus. A loss filled him. Sam was the brother that he would always play jokes on, he was the one he could just hang out with. Now his tortured face was burned into his memory.

Tears were streaming down Severus' face and his anguished wailing filled the air.

Bellatrix stood for a second, "Crabbe, throw the body in with the rest of them."

Severus watched as Sam's body was thrown into the bonfire. Severus froze. That fire was not feeding off wood, but that couldn't be what he saw. Quickly he turned his head and heaved, the contents of his stomach spilling out.

Bellatrix clucked her tongue and laughed, "Bring in the girl. Lets finish this quickly, it's almost dawn and we still need to find that Potter brat."

Fear clutched Severus' heart as a death eater brought in a struggling Susan. No, not his Susan, not his little angel. The men were grinning and rubbing their hands excitedly. Bellatrix turned to Severus and smiled sweetly, "Your mother wanted me to tell you how much she loved you before we tortured and killed her. Do you want any last words with this whelp before the men have their way?"

Severus looked into Susan's big, scared eyes and then turned to Bellatrix, "I don't know how, I don't know when, but someday you will experience this pain."

Bellatrix laughed, "An empty threat, how quaint." She turned to the others, "Have fun boys."

The men whooped and hollered as they started touching Susan and taking off her clothes. Her wails and cries for help rang and thundered in Severus' head. He stared at his sweet niece in horror. He had failed. He had failed everyone and everything he ever stood for. His whole life efforts and sacrifices were carelessly being incinerated. Everyone he loved had suffered, or would suffer because of him. He meant nothing anymore.

A cold chill creped over Severus. He turned his gaze to the woman who had done it all. An anger welled up inside of him. She should suffer, she would suffer. She would know pain and beg for death. She did not know what she had messed with. Fury rose up at the injustice that was put upon him his whole life. A power built up inside of him. A power that he had tried to control his whole life, that he had hidden from the world and from himself. The power was furious, and it was hungry.

A barrier inside Severus snapped.

The wind picked up in velocity and hail started zooming down. A low rumbling in the earth matched the wailing in the heavens. Lightening streaked down to the house, striking it in multiple places; shattering the wood, spreading fire, and releasing Severus from his bonds. Bellatrix and the other death eaters moved together, looking around in wonder and fright. They jumped when a ring of fire burst around them and the earth jutted up to block all exists. They stared in horror as Severus slowly stood up, and unholy light shining in his eyes. Chaos licked his torn clothes and power so great, radiated from his tortured body.

He smiled at them.

Severus slowly raised his hand in a lifting gesture and shot it towards the trapped death eaters. Their screams joined in the symphony of destruction. Severus watched, enjoying every second. The rest of the roof fell down. Bringing the death eaters with it. Severus looked around the destruction with delight.

Until a small hand tugged his.

Severus gasped, as if coming out of the water, and looked down and then around. His features scrunched up. He had lost control. Slowly and painfully, he reeled his power within and built up the invisible walls around it. The rumbling of the earth stopped, the lightening no longer tore through the house, and the huge balls of hail were replaced by lightly falling rain.

Severus collapsed in a heap. Sobbing and shaking. Beside him, Susan looked around in fright, pulling remains of her clothes back on. She clutched to her uncle tightly, her silent sobs joining in the sorrowful air of loss.

A loss penetrated his very being as Severus just sat there, slumped against a half burning wall. He felt hollow and small. His soul shattered and scattered. He looked at Susan. He needed to get her to safety. But as Severus looked around, there was no way out. All around them was a blazing inferno.

So this was it? Severus clutched Susan, and waited for death to take them both.

Suddenly a chunk of rubble burst, in the clearing of it was one stricken Harry. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked around. Susan cried out and reached for him. Harry quickly turned in their direction, his face lit up. He came over and knelt down.

He turned to the exit and waved an arm, "I – I don't know how it happened. Th-the wall just burst in front of me. Severus? Severus come on, we need to get out of here. Where is everybody else? Are they safe? Severus?"

Severus looked up and grasped Harry's wet shirt, "Help me get up, Harry. We need to leave immediately!"

Harry nodded and pulled his teacher up. Severus breathed in the smoke, gathering in his remaining strength. With the last of his adrenaline, Severus picked up Susan and pulled a protesting Harry out into the cold snowy morning. He sprinted into the forest, not looking back at the collapsing house. Dawn was slowly coming as the figures raced through plants and branches.

Severus' breathing was short, harsh, and unsteady. His body cried out in pain, but he had to get them out of here, away from this nightmare.

Harry tried to free himself from Severus, but the iron grip held fast. He was still stiff from staying in one position all night and so he was practically half dragged.

Severus bent down for one second, grabbing something off the ground. He forced it into everyone's hands and before they knew it, their world was spinning around them.

Harry landed hard on snow, his stomach protested and he heaved. Severus also was slumped to the ground, retching. When nothing came out he forced himself to stop and stand up. He looked over at the other two.

"We're safe, but we need to keep going or else we'll never be found and we'll die anyway." Severus grabbed Susan, who was silent and stunned.

Harry got up and limped after Severus. He grabbed his arm and forced Severus to stop, "I want some answers," his voice wavered, "What happened? Where is everybody else?" When no answer came he started to tremble, "No, no!" Harry fell to the ground, weeping, "Why does this always happen to me? Why!?" He couldn't take it any longer.

Severus grabbed his shoulder and shook the boy roughly, "You can't do this, Harry. Not right now. Keep it together, we're almost at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. Severus supported him as they struggled along. Both crying silently. It seemed like they had been walking for hours. Susan suddenly cried out and pointed up ahead.

The trees cleared away and before them was the beautiful and majestic castle of Hogwarts. Her terraces and towers shooting up in the pale sky. The sentinel's gray stones pulsated power and safety. It's welcoming sight brought relief to the weary group. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains. Shooting rays into the sky, and filling the valley with brilliant, warm light. The sun gently kissed and wrapped its arms around them. Harry smiled and Susan stared in wonder, they had made it, they were safe.

Severus sighed, more tears spilling over his bloody face. For now, he could forget what had transpired as the familiar sights and sounds enveloped him. Slowly, Severus collapsed in the snow, soon turning it red. As darkness took over, Severus smiled as a pair of small hands touched his face. His angel had come to save him.

* * *

Okay . . . so how did you like the final chapter? Too dark, not enough detail? What? Also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel, actually I'm pretty sure I will. But here's the catch, it won't start up until a few months from now, maybe not even then. I need to finish my novel and my other fanfiction stories. What do you think?

One last note. I just want to thank all of you who have read this story. This is my first really long story, so I didn't quite know how to go about things. I really appreciate your patience and very constructive reviews. You guys have made me a better writer. So thank you.

--Ms. Severus Kenobi


End file.
